Night Changes
Night Changes is the seventh track from One Direction's fourth studio album, Four. It served as the second and final single from the album, and reached the top 10 in the UK. It is the last official single featuring Zayn Malik. Background On October 29, 2014 the band confirmed "Night Changes" was the second single through an interview with BBC Radio 1Twitter One Direction official account BBC radio 1 interview + night changes announcment. The song was released on November 14th as part of a special set of tracks released to those who had pre-ordered the album at the time. It was the final track released from the early set. A countdown to the music video was announced on November 16, 2014 with a 14 second clip posted on the official YouTube channelYoutube One Direction - Night Changes (5 days to go). The countdown continued with the second clip posted on the 17thYoutube One Direction - Night Changes (4 days to go), another on the 18thYoutube One Direction - Night Changes (3 days to go), another on the 19thYoutube One Direction - Night Changes (2 days to go) and the final on on the 20th.Youtube One Direction - Night Changes (1 day to go) The song is a favorite of Harry Styles. Music Video The video consists of all 5 band members on different dates with a woman. The camera is filming from the woman's point of view and each member of the band is on a date with her when something goes horribly wrong. *Zayn brings his date to a restaurant and is having a meal with her when the woman's other boyfriend walks in, shouts at the girl/camera, then roughs Zayn up. The woman then follows her boyfriend out of the restaurant as a jilted Zayn looks on. *Liam brings his date to a fairground and wins her a prize teddy bear at a stall. He then persuades the girl/camera to go onto a fairground ride but becomes sick whilst on the ride. Upon exiting the ride, he grabs his date's hat and throws up in it. He's last seen apologizing to the girl/camera as she walks away. Liam confirmed via Twitter that the woman's hand he holds in the video at one point was his girlfriend at the time, Sophia Smith. *Harry is at the Natural History museum ice rink with his date. They proceed to skate around the rink before he spots another couple doing a complicated trick. Harry suggests he and the date try the trick too but they fall and injure themselves. The next scene is of the date's foot being bandaged and Harry wearing an arm sling and getting checked by a medic. He's last seen saying sorry to the date as she walks away. *Louis has a vintage car and takes his date on a drive around London, stopping for a walk beside a lake. Whilst driving, he gets stopped by the police. He gets angry and teases the policeman, who arrests him. The date can only watch as Louis is driven away. *Niall is shown opening the door to his house and welcoming his date in. He then brings coffee mugs and they sit by the fire playing Monopoly. They also play Jenga and he plays the guitar for her. Whilst lighting candles in front of the fireplace, the sleeve of his jumper catches fire and he spills wine on the date's dress as he rushes to put the fire out. He is seen apologizing to her for ruining her dress. This is the last One Direction music video featuring Zayn Malik as a member of the band. Stock footage of his time in the band would be used in the "History" video which premiered in January 2016, ten months after his official exit. Live Performances Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Four songs Category:Singles Category:Songs with music videos Category:Four singles Category:On The Road Again Tour songs